Several decades ago it was traditional for good plumbing installations in houses and buildings to be made of cast iron pipes and steel pipes for factory installations. In the case of handling fluids whose management is instantaneous, hoses have been utilized and for irrigation management, complex systems which include wheels, sprinklers and rigid pipes have been used.
Many of the methods followed to join pipes to their connections utilize crafts methods, which means they require specialized and thus expensive labor, as well as the use of joining materials, such as tarred marline and braid, leads, soldering compounds, and other products.
Around the years 1600 or 1700 cast iron pipes started to be used and it wasn't until 1930 in Germany when plastic pipes were used for the first time, specifically PVC although its acceptance and use became gradually more generally derived from the efficient technology utilized in the manufacture of materials, as well as due to the discovery and application of new plastic resins.
Plastic pipes and connections are produced from polymeric resins that basically come from the petrochemical industry. This resins when mixed with other materials such as stabilizers, lubricants, modifiers and pigments, have a combination of characteristics that allow them to be molded by extrusion to make pipes, and by injection to obtain connections and accessories.
Along another line of thinking, processes exist in which the spontaneous handling of fluids is required, and in many cases hoses are utilized. However, in some cases the use of threaded type pipes is more convenient.
The same can be said for pipes for irrigation, which due to their very nature have to be changed from place to place.
Threaded pipes are utilized for the described purposes, although these have the disadvantage that they have to be assembled and disassembled, above all when they have to moved from place to place, such as in the case of irrigation.
There are also plastic pipes on the market which are coupled together by means of a bell and spigot with a rubber ring, having the great advantage of acting as an expansion joint to absorb the contractions and expansions caused by changes in temperature as well as possessing adequate airtightness. However, to achieve this, a cement must be utilized.
Joining systems have also been developed using quick joints, which use hose clamps with a hook that adjusts the spigot to the bell.
The aforementioned disadvantages are simply solved using the proposed invention, which can advantageously compete against the other inventions described above, having as its unique characteristic the fact that it can be assembled and disassembled immediately.